Dawn
Info Played by: Season 3 (TD:ROTI): TheLittlePeachBoy Season 4 (TDWT): TheLittlePeachboy Coverage Bigger Badder Brutal-er: Dawn first appears in 'Bigger Badder Brutal-er' in which she makes enemies with Anne Maria quite quickly.She,along with the other contestants had to run through the forest and cross and find a finish line to be determined which team to be on.She placed 5th in the race and was placed on the Toxic Rats along with Anne Maria,Scott,Lightning,Jo,and Brick.While doing the 2nd part of the challenge Dawn used her whispering technique to the animals to sabotage the team the win to get Anne Maria out and blame it on her.This likely shows her antagonist nature.Before the elimination ceremony Dawn managed to convince her team to vote off Anne Maria while two voted for Dawn and 4 voted for Anne Maria.As a result causing the first elimination of the season. Truth or Laser Shark: In 'Truth or Laser' Shark Dawn dosen't much talk but she managed to get a point for her team of the lie or truth challenge.After Dawn does the challenge she tries to look for the Chris Idol in which she does so.Dawn wasn't responsible for Jo's elimination.Thus making her not show her antagonist ways.Dawn says in a confessional she is targeting a stronger opponent in which ironically is Brick. Ice Ice Baby: In 'Ice Ice Baby' Dawn manages to forms an alliance with Sam,Lightning,and Scott to eliminate Brick in the next elimination if they would've lost.Dawn tries to use her communication powers to animals to try and beat the other team to get the other flag in which she fails to do so.Dawn and Scott try to attack the opposing team's snow fort.But the Mutant Maggots use Mike as Spletvana to get the Rats' flag.Mike manages and has his team win thus putting the Toxic Rats in other elimination ceremony for the third time.Dawn likely manages to vote out Brick with her alliance due to Brick becoming a threat.This another cause of elimination by Dawn showing more of her antagonist nature. Finders Creepers: In 'Finders Creepers' Dawn seems to be the team leader.She uses a tactic for her teammates.She insists that each teammate should choose one path since there are four people on the Toxic Rats but Scott insisted that if they lost the challenge Dawn would've been voted off.Dawn manages to get pass the three rounds of the paths while her teammates don't.It was between Dawn and Zoey to get the key but Dawn managed to beat Zoey and win for her team.The Mutant Maggots lose but it is a switch elimination.Chris chose Cameron to be on the Toxic Rats thus making Dawn and Cameron teammates for the first time. Backstabbers Ahoy: In 'Backstabbers Ahoy' Dawn shows more of her antagonist nature by being quite a bully to Cameron.During the challenge Dawn likely searches for the equipment but fails to do so in which she has to do again.Dawn finds the equipment on the mutant shark with the help of Bridgette.Staci quits the game for personal reasons in which Dawn gets angry because she wanted to form an alliance with Staci.The Toxic Rats lose again and Dawn manages to convince her alliance to vote out Cameron thus making Dawn causing another elimination Runaway Model: In 'Runaway Model' Dawn was chosen to be redesigned by the boys on her team.In a confessional she said that one day people would admire and worship her this is referring to the way of Heather said in a confessional in TDWT Episode 8 'The Am-Ah-Zon Race'.Sam had the best design overall out of the boys which was based off of the queen of england however the Mutant Maggots had a better design making them win first place in the challenge.In the second part of the challenge Lindsay gets captured by the sasquatchenaqua.Dawn decides to choose the Haunted Forest but fails to find Lindsay. Guess it or Not: In 'Guess it or Not Dawn feels that Chris's favorite number is 14 and Green however some of the contestants chose the same answer.But in the end Zoey was the ultimate winner of the first mergechallenge and got to choose someone to eliminate which was Sam.Thus showing Zoey her similar antogonist nature to Dawn. The Treasure Island of Dr.Maclean: In 'The Treasure Island of Dr.Maclean' Dawn sees that Sam wants Lightning to take down Zoey and her,which makes her filled with rage.She chose Area 7 to look for Sam and Gwen but failed to do so.Zoey wins again and chooses B to be Eliminated. Trivia: Dawn was responsible for Cameron,Brick,and Anne Maria's eliminations.Ironically Zoey was responsible for 3 eliminations as well as Dawn Dawn and Zoey are both antagonists and plan to form an alliance to get into the final 2.